


The Best Medicine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

Title: The Best Medicine  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #102: Laughter  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Medicine

~

“Severus, are you... laughing?”

“Certainly not. That’s quite an imagination you... Lupin!”

“What? I like the way you sound when you laugh...”

“That... heh... was not... hee... laughter. I am a serious man, and I... oomph!”

“Serious, hm? Not so serious at the moment, I think. What would your students say if they could see you now, hm, Severus?”

“It’s pitch black in here. They could not see me... heh... at all, I imagine.”

“So, are you ticklish here...?”

“Oh... What are you...? Gods! Don’t stop...”

“Mmmm, I won’t, don’t worry. I like how you sound when you moan, too.”

~


End file.
